


Alone

by Weve_got_a_runner



Series: Maze runner fics [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sad, suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weve_got_a_runner/pseuds/Weve_got_a_runner
Summary: You are an outcast before newt decides to talk to you





	Alone

It was quiee from where you sat. The boys danced around the fire shouting and wrestling. The greenie had just come up and it was part time. Everyone seemed to enjoy these celebrations but you. You were an outcast inn the glade, being the only girl, for the last 5 months no one would talk to you apart from the necessary conversation in order to keep things going. Even with that they were harsh and bitter towards you. It was as if they thought you had something to do with the being in the glade. But that was stupid; you only knew your name like the rest, it was hardly fair to treat you like this.

You sat drinking your brew, during these times it helped you to forget your worries, sometimes you would drink enough that you woke up lying by the log that you would always sit on. That should have made you sad but it was just less bad memories to have to deal with. This particular night you had only had one jar of the awful substance. You looked to your left and saw newt put his eye around the greenie. This greenie hadn’t learned his name yet but you could sense that he was different he was much more curious than the others, maybe he would become a runner; he had sprinted away from the box when he came up. Newt nodded towards your direction and the greenie looked over too. This caused you to shrink back in embarrassment; you wouldn’t be able to deal with the only Glader who didn’t treat you like something they would find on the bottom if their shoe- thinking you were weird.

Newt didn’t seem to conform with the others views  of yours, he was a free thinker. He wasn’t tremendously nice to you but you thought that was was probably due to him being second command and it would cause a rift in the people to go against the general way of things. Nevertheless he would converse with you when you were working together or smile across the tables at meal times. This kindness was one of the only things that kept you from running off into the maze; never to come back or bringing one of the slicers sharp knives to your wrist.

Abruptly, you felt a hand on your shoulder. You nearly fell from you perch in fear but you were caught by a strong grip and a chuckle as you were pulled back to your pew.

_“my face isn’t that bad is it”_ a British accent chortled

Newt. Pheeeww. You could feel your heart both calm down and flutter like a butterfly at the same time. Confusing.

_“Hey”_ you muttered meekly

_“Cheer up, love_ ” he responded going on to talk in a more serious manner _“I’ve been thinking and I really don’t like how everyone has been treating you…”_

Well this was an unexpected turn to the evening.

“ _I’m going to call a gathering to get them to stop._ ” He continued in a rather matter of fact sense.

Saying you were very confused was an understatement. He started to get up when you interrupted. You grabbed his arm and stared into his tourmaline brown eyes.

“ _Why?”_ you stated simply _“Why are you doing this for me”_

He sat down again and grabbed your Icey hands, rubbing them gently with his thumbs. He breathed deeply as if what he was about to say was an arduous task.

He spoke slowly at first “ _you are an amazing human being.”_ Then as he got into the swing of things he sped up “ _and I having spent all these months with you… I … I realise that and I know how sad you’ve been and I don’t like that because I want you to be happy and as I said you are amazing and beautiful and wonderful and intelligent and I love you and … oh”_

Your thoughts were racing _WHAAAATTT?? What the shuck did newt just say? Did he really just say that? Oh my gosh. He loves_ _you. Do you love him? Maybe? Oh You didn’t know._ Your brain was going into overdrive. You panned to give a clever response but all that came out was an unintelligible

_“Whhaaaa?!!!”_

Newt had turned crimson and you were sure that you were probably of a very similar hue. He tried to leave but you were unintentionally gripping his hand tightly with your fingernails.

“I _mean.. ummm”_ newt tried to stutter an explanation

“ _I think I really like you too”_ you said smiling.

You weren’t ready to commit yourself to love but you did certainly have some feelings for him. You didn’t think that there had been a moment in the glade where you had been so happy. You could almost dance in your joy. Hence, you looked over at the rest of the Gladers dancing around the fire. Pulling a stunned newt with you decided to try and join their fun. As you got closer Newt stopped you. He held your waist and lightly brushed his lips against yours. They were soft and warm, a pleasure in the cold night.

Now this was the happiest you had ever been.

 


End file.
